War Will Bring Us Closer
by animewolf1176
Summary: Luna's entire country is ravaged by war and so she and her family are taken as refugees to the Leaf Village. She manages to catch a certain jumpsuit wearing taijutsu fighters interest. However, there seems to be more about her than meets the eye.


**Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated my Kasanoda story in awhile but writers block really sucks! BUT! I will finish it, even if it takes me a million years (better pray to those heathen gods that it doesnt take that long, lol). Anyways, a while back I told my good friend ChubbyLover about my OC character that I had made for Lee from Naruto because there's just something so cute about his weirdness. Next thing I knew, she was going to write me a whole story about my Luna! Sadly, though (or maybe not depending on how you look at it lol) she has been WAY too busy to think about writing her own stories let alone ones that were for me. So, she and I agreed that I would just write my own from the beginning. Anyways, (wow, I'm long winded!) this is my Lee story so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Naruto but I do own Luna and her family. Don't forget to drop a review please! The more I get that faster I write! Plus check out ChubbyLover because her stories are so sweet!**

The outside air was freezing cold, but I hardly noticed as the flames overtook the rest of the farm. I wasn't the only one to witness this horrible sight, because I had my younger brother Ayame at my side as we hid under a small shelter. Risu, my pet squirrel squeaked softly so I grabbed my brother and held him closer to me to protect him as we heard the men who did this come close. After what seemed to be years but what I'm sure was only seconds we could tell they were walking the opposite way of where we were hidden. It was only when they were finally out of sight that I took a breathe, not realizing that I had stopped, and released Ayame.

We waited a few minutes before I took hold of his hand and, with Risu in my small messenger purse, we made a dash towards the nearest tree. Stopping only to make sure that nothing had happened when we ran we then starting quickly walking along side the road and headed to the nearest village in hopes that we might run into our grandmother. We had been seperated by her earlier when those men showed up late in the night. There were a few farms around us and as we ran outside to avoid the fire we saw they had ran in different directions in fear like us. Ayame and I tried to stay with grandmother, but she had told us to stay hidden while she went on ahead.

Our country was in the middle of a large power struggle as the previous King had died, leaving no known heir to rule after him. The moment he had left this world many lords came to say that they were the rightful rulers of our land. They all began to fight and it affected us lower class the most. Sadly, the lords were making sure that they other sides wouldnt have people to support them or any supplies which was why our people and farms had been ruthlessly destroyed.

As Ayame and I walked I kept glancing at him and was proud to see him holding up fairly well. My little brother was 6 years old and had black hair, and pale blue eyes just like our grandmother. He was a little serious for a child due to the war and I hadn't seen him really smile with other people around in a long time. We both didnt really know our parents seeing as they had given us to our grandmother when we were little and try as we might we couldnt recall a single memory of them but we were just so happy being together that it didnt matter.

For some reason I looked nothing like my brother. I had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. I wouldnt call myself thin but I wasnt very chubby just soft. I was of average height and I liked it that way. I liked seeing the world in a good view despite the war and always tried to not let things bother me.

I had Ayame get on my back so that he could rest while I walked even though he kept saying he was alright. I knew the little guy was exhausted and I couldn't let him suffer the walk any longer. It wasn't until the sun was beginning to shine that we saw the village ahead and we both breathed a sigh of relief to finally see the end. All of a sudden, Risu popped his head out of the bag and started to run ahead towards the village.

"Risu! Get back here! Please!" I shouted as I started running after him. Chasing him down took a few minutes and by the time I caught up to the speedy squirrel we had managed to make it to the village. I was out of breath, but I kneeled down and let Risu get onto my arm and silently thanked him for motivating me to get here quicker. The people hardly paid attention to my brother and I as we made our way through the streets looking for anyone we might have known. We just turned a corner when Ayame stopped me.

"Look Luna! It's Kensuke!" He said, pointing at our neighbor that from the looks of it had also managed to escape the attacks.

"Hey Kensuke!" I shouted. I was so happy to have found other escapees.

"Well if it isn't Luna and Ayame! I was worried about you two. Just makes me glad your grandma forced us to plan on what to do if we were ever to get attacked, right? Why don't you sit down and have a rest." Kensuke said while leading us to a bench. He looked a little sad, but that was understandable. Ayame got off my back and put his head in my lap to close his eyes for a moment. Within a matter of moments he was out cold. I couldn't help gently smoothing his hair as he slept.

"Have you seen our grandmother? We were seperated from her and we have no idea if she's alright."

"You don't need to worry about your grandma. Old Rin isn't one to go down without a fight, you know. In fact, knowing her she's probably already at the gathering point for everyone to head to the Leaf Village."

"The Leaf Village? But I thought they weren't getting involved in the war."

"Apparently they are remaining neutral but are allowing refugees to go there, mainly farmers like us."

"That's amazing! Where is the meeting point? Ayame and I need to get there right now!"

Kensuke laughed. I couldnt see what was funny though. After laughing for a second he must have seen my confused expression and decided to take pity on me.

"Luna, there's no reason to be hasty. The group leaves at noon, so you have time for a rest if you want. Why don't you follow your little brothers lead and take a nap? Your probably at your limit, huh. I'll wake you later to meet up with everyone."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." I closed my eyes and I seemed to fall asleep just as quickly as my little brother because next thing I know I felt someone gently shaking me awake.

"Luna. Luna, time to wake up girly. You don't want to miss everyone, do you?" It took me to recognise the person speaking to Kensuke. 'Everyone? Wait a minute, we're supposed to be heading to the Leaf Village, aren't we?'

"I'm up! Let's go!" I said as I carefully lifted my brother onto my back again. He wasn't awake yet, and I didn't want him to do so anytime soon so that he could fully rest.

Kensuke led us through the streets until we finally came across a large group of people that I recognized to be more people from around my area. However, as glad as I was to see them safe I didn't stop searching the crowd. 'Grandmother, where in the world are you?' I thought to myself. Just then I saw an short, round older looking woman with her long gray hair up in a tight bun staring off into the sky. Her pale blue eyes were looking at the clouds in the bright sky.

"Grandmother!" I shouted as I ran up to her. Her face, which had been solemn moments before broke into a smile at the sight of me running towards her with my brother.

"So you finally decided to show, did ya?" She said. "I've been waiting for you this whole time and you decide to show up now when we're about to leave? Sometimes I don't know what goes on in your head, child. And you should call me grandma, not grandmother! That's way too formal for my liking!"

I couldn't help just smiling at her. I knew that no matter how much she yelled at me it was only out of concern.

"I apologize, grandmother. Are we about to leave?"

"Of course. You haven't been listening again I see. Its grandma, not grandmother!" Just then we heard what sounded like a whistle, and then 4 people telling us to grab our stuff and start heading out. I didn't have anything except my small bag that Risu was in so I didn't worry about it. I expected my grandmother to have nothing as well but when I looked over at her she had her giant bag that she had kept in the cellar with her. "Dont look so suprised, child. You didn't really expect me to go without my things did you?"

"You never cease to amaze, grandmother. Shall we go?" She nodded and we, my grandmother, my little brother whom I was still carrying, Risu and myself, started marching after whoever was leading the giant group we were in. The future seemed to be so uncertain but I wasn't as nervous anymore because I knew with my family together again everything would be alright.


End file.
